teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 3 Episode 5: Sky Mobians
Opening song: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Theme Song Sky Mobians (The next morning in the sewer lair, the TMNM, Tiny, Dingodile, Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie are watching Big weigh himself as he ate his pizza slice) Big: Me, a lardo? No way, guys. (Froggy croaks in agreement) Sonic: Read it and weep, Big. You're 190 pounds. Knuckles: How can he read it? Vector: His stomach's in the way. Charmy: Yeah, Vector and Knuckles are right. Tails: One more pizza with chocolate sprinkles and you'll have to let out your belt. Cloud: Exactly, Tails. Aerith: (Taking Big's pizza slice) It's time, Big, that you practiced some self-discipline. Big: Oh, bummer. (Then Big and Froggy started to float up in the air, much to our heroes' confusion and surprise, except Espio who was reading a book and not looking) Espio: Big, don't leave while Masters Cloud and Aerith are giving you advice. Big: Believe me, this isn't my idea. (Froggy croaks in agreement. Espio looked up in confusion) Espio: What do you...? (He finally sees Big and Froggy floating in the air, dropping his book) Espio: What the...?! (Then our heroes started to float in the air as well) Tikal: Whatever Big's got is catching us. Cosmo: Masters, what's going on? Silver: Even mine and Omega's scanners can't scan this. Aerith: Cloud and I have our suspicions. Cloud: But it is too soon to tell. (Down in the Jotundrome in the center of the Earth, Loki and Uka-Uka's groups are watching New York City being hit by a machine that's altering gravity on the big monitor screen) Eggman: Finally, we have the perfect weapon. Cortex: A Gravity-Altering Device. Loki: With it, we can control gravity and force the city to obey our every command! (Loki's group laughs evilly a bit) Uka-Uka: Your command? N. Gin: We're the ones who invented it. Myotismon: Uka-Uka, you and your group are nothing but a fake bodied wooden tiki mask and a bunch of freaks. Hunter J: Why not leave the messy details of conquering the world to us? (Then Cortex pulled a lever to power up the Gravity-Altering Device) Cortex: We're increasing its anti-gravitational potency to go beyond the subterranean level. (Uka-Uka's group got calmly concerned) Demidevimon: No, stop! Tropy: It's not perfected yet. Sephiroth: We can't wait any longer. Loki: We want this city to grovel at our feet now! Mephiles: (Scoffs angrily) Loki, you and your group are insane, power-mad things! Loki's group: (Haughtily) Thank you. (In the Channel Six building at the surface, Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups are hanging around talking with each other) Agumon: Elise and Christopher's groups, do you really love each other? Elise and Christopher's groups: Yeah. Tai's group: That's wonderful. Mimi: Yeah. The way you guys hang out, especially when you, along with us, go help the Mobians and their allies, it's literally sweeping you guys off of your feet for each other. (Then they started floating in the air) Christopher: So we see. Elise: Except we're sweeping up literally. Izzy: Guys, what's happening to us? Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups: I don't know. Joe: But this is really aggravating my acrophobia! Tentomon: What's going on? (Then Seifer comes in, floating in the air as well while hanging onto a doorknob) Seifer: Elise, this is all you and your group's fault! When you asked that tightwad Mr. Jamieson for a raise, everything hit the ceiling literally. (Then Jamieson comes floating in the room, still seated in his chair) Jamieson: What's that, Seifer? (Hearing him, Seifer got nervous) Seifer: (Nervously) Oh! Uh, hi there, Mr. Jamieson. Nice of you to drop in. (Corrects himself) I mean up. (Then he slipped off the doorknob) Jamieson: I'll bet those outlaw Mobians are behind this. Twilight Sparkle: None of us think so, Mr. Jamieson. Jamieson: Don't defend them! It's just the sort of trick those sewer-swimming juveniles would pull! (Then he floated away into the hallway, still in his chair) Patamon: Guys, none of us think the Mobians did cause this. TK: I agree, Patamon. Matt: They're heroes. Chris: They would never do this. Rainbow Dash: But they can save us from this. (Then Elise contacted our heroes on the Mobiancom) Elise: Come in, Mobians and allies. Christopher: This is Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups. Tai: We need help. (In the sewer lair, the Mobiancom beeped while floating in the air as our heroes continued to float) Charmy: Hey! Something truly freakazoid's happening to us. Knuckles: All this bouncing on the ceiling has my ears beeping loudly. Amy: No, that's the Mobiancom. (Then Sonic swam up to the Mobiancom and answered) Sonic: Guys, this is Sonic. What's up? (In the Channel Six building....) Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups: We are. Ace: Something's gone crazy with gravity. (In the sewer lair....) Sonic: Tell me about it. Shadow: We're having the same problem. Sora: (On-screen) What do you think is causing this? Sonic: My guess is it has something to do with Loki and Uka-Uka's groups. (Back in the Jotundrome, Loki and Uka-Uka's groups continued watching the big monitor screen) Cortex: Uka-Uka's group, you're such worry warts. Eggman: The Gravity-Altering Device is working perfectly. Vanitas: Now to increase the power. (Then Cortex proceeded to power up the Gravity-Altering Device some more) N. Brio: No! No! You'll cause an overload. Eggman: Nonsense. Cortex: We know what we're doing with it. (Then Cortex powered up the Gravity-Altering Device some more. Back in the Channel Six building, everyone continued to float in the air) Pinkie Pie: Great. The biggest story of our career, and we can't get down to cover it. Matt: (Sarcastically) Well, you said you wanted to make it to the top of the company. (Seifer hung onto a nearby fire sprinkler) Seifer: This must be a dream. Somebody splash some water on my face. (Then the sprinkler breaks, splashing water all over Seifer) Seifer: It's not a dream. It's a nightmare. Somebody pinch me, please. (Suddenly, they all dropped onto the ground really hard, and the impact knocked Jamieson and Seifer unconscious as Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups recovered) Elise: Guys, are you alright? Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups: (Nods) Yeah. Kari: Even though Seifer and Mr. Jamieson lost consciousness. (Then Elise called our heroes on the Mobiancom again) Elise: Tails, is that you? (Back in the sewer lair, our heroes also dropped on the ground already and have recovered, and Tails has answered) Elise: (On-screen) What's going on? Tails: I wish we knew, Elise, guys. Blaze: First we're floating up, then we're crashing down. Charmy: A mondo nutzoid experience, dudes. Vector: Yeah, if you can't trust Mother Gravity, who can you trust? Cloud: Now Aerith and I are certain Loki's group is behind this. Aerith: We must stop them. (Back in the Jotundrome, Loki and Uka-Uka's group saw the whole drop down on the big monitor screen due to the Gravity-Altering Device malfunctioning) Uka-Uka: You fools! Tropy: Uka-Uka's group and I warned you the device wasn't perfected! Cortex: (Groans in anger) We haven't time for such mingling details. (He prepares to repower the Gravity-Altering Device) Infinite: What are you doing, Cortex?! Oxide: You're not licensed to make those adjustments. Cortex: I'm making emergency repairs. Eggman: A few simple adjustments, and we can cause some real damage to the city. (At the surface on the streets of New York, our heroes drove the Mobian Van quickly, trying to find a signal) Rouge: Picking up any signals, Tails, Silver, and Omega? Tails: Gravity scope, along with Silver and Omega's scanners, registers a total zip. Silver: In other words, nada. Omega: Zilch. Vector: Let's pack it in, guys. Knuckles: We've been searching for two hours and haven't found diddly. Shadow: It is possible that anti-gravity glitch was just a freak of nature. (Then Charmy spotted some wavelengths coming from underground in front of them) Charmy: Talk about freaking. Scope out the street just ahead. Silver: Something's radiating from beneath the street. Dingodile: Tiny, hit the brakes. (Tiny tried, but the Mobian Van upon stopping suddenly was getting dragged into the wavelengths) Tiny: Tiny trying, but something's pulling us toward it. Heroes: What?! (Then the Mobian Van flipped upside-down and our heroes, unharmed from the flip, recovered) Amy: (Sarcastically) Great. More falling on our heads. (Then they noticed they are standing on their hands by the wavelengths) Cream: What's going on? Cheese: (Confused) Chao, chao? Omega: It's some kind of hyper-gravity. (Silver tried to use his powers to flip them back upright, but couldn't) Silver: Even my powers won't save us. Sonic: (Flatly) Oh, great. Blood's rushing in our heads already. Silver: And it's not just affecting us. Look. (They they see the area's lampposts and vehicles starting to droop down from the wavelengths) Cosmo: Whatever it is has the whole city in its clutches. (Back in the Jotundrome, Loki and Uka-Uka's groups are seeing this on the big monitor screen) Myotismon: Oh, beautiful, isn't it? Hunter J: Just like me. Vanitas: The perfect way to bend the city to our will. Myotismon: Good job making a funny, son. Hunter J: Very impressive, Vanitas. Vanitas: Learned from the best evil parents. (But Uka-Uka's group is not impressed) Uka-Uka: Fools! Demidevimon: What good is a city that can't move at all? Cortex: Don't you see, Uka-Uka's group? Vanitas: Citizens who can't move can't fight back against us. (Then they contacted the henchmen and Gauntlet Soldiers with their Module readied on the big monitor screen, and the henchmen and Gauntlet Soldiers are wearing gray boots on their feet) Loki: Arukenimon, men, are you ready? (With the henchmen and Gauntlet Soldiers, they entered the Module as the henchmen responded) Henchmen: Yeah. Mummymon: Ready to make Mobian stew out of those furballs. Arukenimon: Cooked to perfection. Koala: (Chuckles evilly a bit) We'll mash them into mush. Moe: Fricase'ed and shimmy-shaked. Komodo Joe: Like cooked meat. (Back in the Jotundrome....) Hunter J: Just remember, you're wearing Anti-Gravity Boots. Eggman: As long as you keep those boots on, you can move anywhere. Orbot: (On-screen) Technically, Cubot, Tribot, and I are the only ones immune to the messed-up gravity. Tribot: (On-screen) Because we're robots. Cubot: (On-screen) So, no Anti-Gravity Boots for us. Eggman: (Shrugs) That, as well. Sephiroth: Now get to work! (With the henchmen and Gauntlet Soldiers....) Pinstripe: "Work?" That's what's calling us. Rilla: This is going to be pure pleasure. Ripper: Pure pleasure, pure pleasure. (He giggles crazily a bit. Then with that, the henchmen and Gauntlet Soldiers drilled up to the surface in their Module. In a clothing shop in New York, two women are stuck on the ground from the gravity and are arguing with the cashier, who is also stuck) Woman 1: Please unlock my feet. I've got to get home and cook dinner for my husband! Woman 2: The nerve! Keeping us here until we buy your tacky dresses. Cashier: Honest, ladies, I'm not doing it. I can't move, either. (Then the Module emerged from the floor and out came the henchmen and Gauntlet Soldiers, armed with laser guns and Pinstripe's tommy gun) Komodo Joe: Hey, look! Moe: A ladies' dress shop. Mummymon: Gee, I never been in one before. Arukenimon: I was. Ripper: (Giggles crazily a bit) Ooh! Lingerie. Rilla: Not for you, Ripper. (Pinstripe then noticed the women, their faces looking panicked, and slicked his hair back) Pinstripe: (Suave-like) Hey, ladies. (The women screamed at their appearances and then the first woman fainted, making her bend backwards still on her feet due to the gravity) Koala: All right, quit gawking. We ain't got time for a fashion show. (Realizing, the henchmen resumed their business) Pinstripe: Good point, Koala. Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot: Yeah. Henchmen: Agreed. Moe: We gotta find those Mobians and their allies. Komodo Joe: Come on! (Then with that, the henchmen and Gauntlet Soldiers left. Then the second woman turned to the cashier) Woman 2: You win. I'll buy the dress. I'll buy all of your dresses! Cashier: But lady, I had nothing to do with it. (Back on the streets, our heroes are still trapped on their hands in the upside-down Mobian Van) Charmy: Mondo bizarro, dudes. I'm feeling dizzy already. Big: And I swear, if gravity returns to normal, I'm never complaining about my weight again. (Froggy croaks in agreement) Tails: Well, it could be worse. Knuckles: Yeah? Tikal: How? Tails: Uh, that's how. (He points forward, revealing the henchmen and Gauntlet Soldier approaching them slowly) Charmy: It's those freaky creepazoids. (Then they noticed the Anti-Gravity Boots they're wearing) Amy: (Scoffs) Looks like they have no trouble walking at all. Sonic: Mobian alert! Vector: We're under attack! (The henchmen and Gauntlet Soldiers got closer) Pinstripe: It's Mobian trashing time! (He chuckles evilly a bit) Commercial break (The henchmen and Gauntlet Soldiers got more closer until they stopped) Pinstripe: Okay, troops, fall in for some looting and shooting time. (Then they march off while the Komodo Brothers stayed behind to go after our heroes) Komodo Brothers: (In sing-songy voices) We're gonna rip some fur. Knuckles: How come those sleazoids can walk around, and we can't? Tails: It probably has to do with those klutzy boots they're wearing now. Big: Oh, man, I'd sure like to get my hands on their feet. (Froggy croaks in agreement. Then Sonic, hearing Big say that, perked up) Sonic: Big, you just gave me an idea. When the Komodo Brothers get here, keep them distracted. (Then the Komodo Brothers, unaware of their plan, opened the door to the Mobian Van and spotted our heroes) Komodo Joe: Yummy! Moe: Our favorite dishes. Komodo Brothers: Mobians in a stew. (Then our heroes proceeded to distract the Komodo Brothers) Yuffie: Hey, drool-breaths! I bet you're too chicken to step inside. Moe: Oh, yeah? Komodo Joe: Just watch. (Then the Komodo Brothers stepped in) Tiny: Hey, dudes, why don't you take those long snouty noses of yours and blow. Komodo Brothers: Oh, yeah? Komodo Joe: We're going to walk all over your faces. Moe: Like bugs. (Just when the Komodo Brothers got ready to stomp on our heroes, Sonic then grabbed both the Komodo Brothers' feet) Komodo Brothers: Hey! (Then Sonic knocked them on their backs) Shadow: It worked! Sonic: Grab them! (Then our heroes pinned the Komodo Brothers down as they struggled) Dingodile: They're grabbed. Sonic: Tails, help me and Amy get their boots. (Then Sonic, Tails, and Amy yanked the Anti-Gravity Boots off of the Komodo Brothers' feet and our heroes covered their noses from the smell of their stinky feet as they released the Komodo Brothers) Vector: Phew! Amy: This is hazardous work. Komodo Brothers: Hey, you wimps! Komodo Joe: Give us back our boots. Moe: We need them. Knuckles: Can somebody make them pipe down? (Then Yuffie grabbed some ropes and a duct tape roll from her pouch and with Tiny and Dingodile's help, tied the Komodo Brothers' hands behind their backs and duct taped their mouths closed. As the Komodo Brothers struggled to free themselves, our heroes gave impressed smiles to Yuffie, Tiny, and Dingodile) Sonic: Quick thinking, you three. (Then Sonic and Shadow turned to Charmy and Amy) Sonic: Charmy, Amy, hold still. Shadow: This is a three-point shot. (Then while Shadow placed the Anti-Gravity Boots on Charmy's feet, Sonic placed the other pair on Amy's and Charmy and Amy stood on their feet like the gravity is normal) Charmy: All right! Amy: These boots were made for walking, and we like it. Espio: Then walk out there and capture more Anti-Gravity Boots for the rest of us. (Then Amy and Charmy emerged from the Mobian Van) Charmy: Whoa! These boots are really righteous. Amy: Too bad they don't come in our respective colors. (Then they see the Gauntlet Soldiers approaching them) Amy: Oh, no! Gauntlet Soldiers after our footgear. (They get ready to fight when they see Charmy's nunchuks moving slowly) Charmy: And the hyper-gravity's put my nunchuks in slow-mo mode. (Then he threw his nunchuks at the Gauntlet Soldiers, but one fired his laser gun at them, disintegrating them) Charmy: Bummer. Their ray blasters are in fast mode. (They dodged the laser guns' firing) Amy: But I got a rad idea. (Then Amy jumped in between the Gauntlet Soldiers, Piko-Piko Hammer readied) Amy: I sure hope this works. (The Gauntlet Soldiers prepared to fire) Amy: Ciao, losers. (Then she jumped out of the way and the Gauntlet Soldiers instead shot each other, disintegrating in the process, all except their Anti-Gravity Boots, all 21 pairs for our heroes to take. Them Amy and Charmy grabbed them) Charmy: Score; Mobians 18, allies 3. Amy: Making a total of 21. Amy and Charmy: And bad guys; Zip. (Then some birds flew around above the Mobian Van outside) Cream: Hey, guys. Watch the birdies. Cheese: (Agreeing) Chao, chao. Blaze: What's the point of watching birds? Tails: No, don't you get it? The birds; They're flying normally. (Silver realized) Silver: He and Cream are right. Everything else is stuck to the ground, but the birds are above the pull of gravity. Omega: If we can get to the X-Tornado 2.0, we can fly, as well. Knuckles: Yeah, but we got to walk out of here first. (Then Amy and Charmy returned victoriously) Charmy: Hey, it's a done deed, guys. (He giggles) Amy: Got all 21 Anti-Gravity Boots. (They show them, impressing our heroes) Sonic: Atta girl, Amy! Espio: Excellent work, Charmy! (Later outside the Mobian Van, our heroes are all wearing the Anti-Gravity Boots) Sonic: Now, walking fine in this hyper-gravity should be a piece of cake. Rouge: And now to get us in the X-Tornado 2.0 in the air. (They hurry off to get the X-Tornado 2.0. Back in the Jotundrome, Loki and Uka-Uka's groups are still watching on the big monitor screen) Loki: With total mastery of gravity, we control what rises and what falls. (Uka-Uka's group then noticed on the big monitor screen the henchmen in the Mobian Van, untying and ungagging the Komodo Brothers) Mephiles: Loki's group, Uka-Uka's group and I can see that power is making you guys light-headed. Myotismon: We're telling you and Uka-Uka's group, Mephiles, the world is ours! As in, all of ours. Demidevimon: So why are those stupid mutants of yours signaling for help?! (They noticed and Loki's group got surprised) Sephiroth: Arukenimon, men, where are the Mobians and their allies? (Koala and the Komodo Brothers, once freed, answered) Koala: (On-screen) They clobbered your Gauntlet Soldiers and stole their boots. Komodo Brothers: (On-screen) And my boots. Vanitas: (Groans in anger) You pathetic peons! Hunter J: Can't we trust you to do anything right? (Loki's group headed off and went to their Module after putting on their Anti-Gravity Boots) Uka-Uka: Where are you going now? Loki: To the surface to take personal charge of things. (Then with that, they left in their Module as Uka-Uka's group watched with glares. At the surface, our heroes flew in the air in the X-Tornado 2.0, still wearing Anti-Gravity Boots) Sonic: Tails, you, Cream, and Silver were right. Yuffie: The hyper-gravity force only extends about a dozen feet above the Earth. Silver: Now all we have to do is locate the source of it. (Back on the streets, Loki's group's Module emerged and upon exiting, they see our heroes flying in the X-Tornado 2.0) Myotismon: Do those insufferable Mobians and their allies really think they can get the best of us? (Loki's group chuckled evilly a bit) Loki: A minor adjustment to these anchor boots.... (They set their Anti-Gravity Boots' adjustments) Eggman: And a major adjustment to the Gravity-Altering Device.... (Eggman then adjusts the Gravity-Altering Device's controls on a remote controller) Cortex: And we'll see how the Mobians and their allies deal with ultra reverse gravity. (Down in the Jotundrome, Uka-Uka's groups are seeing the Gravity-Altering Device going beserk on the big monitor screen) Oxide: What are those maniacs that call themselves Loki's group doing now? (Then our heroes, flying in the X-Tornado 2.0 still, noticed a cat floating in the air) Tikal: Guys, look out for that cat! (The cat floated by) Sonic: (Confused) What's a cat doing up here? Knuckles: Probably asking that same question about 20 Mobians and their three allies. (Then they see more objects floating in the air) Big: It's getting mondo crowded up here. Blaze: The objects floating up are getting bigger and bigger. (Tails, Silver, and Omega scanned the gravity) Tails: No wonder. Silver: The gravity force is now in full reverse. Omega: Hang on! Tails: We have to use full power to keep us from drifting away. (They then activated full power on the X-Tornado 2.0. They suddenly see some buildings starting to loosen themselves from the ground) Shadow: Look! Even the buildings are breaking loose. Charmy: Mega disaster, dudes! (Down on the street, Loki's group is watching this) Sephiroth: If we can't dominate this city, we'll destroy it. Cortex: By letting it float completely off the planet. Loki's group: Perfect! (They laugh evilly at this a bit) Commercial break (In the air, our heroes are riding the X-Tornado 2.0 still) Tails: The entire city is floating away. (Then Charmy sees a pizza truck floating by) Charmy: Cowabunga! A pizza truck. (He opens the truck and a bunch of pizzas floated out, and one crashed into Charmy's face) Charmy: You know, the world's really gone bizarro when pizzas bite you back in the face. (Then he wipes his face clean. Noticing the floating pizzas, our heroes dodged them) Vector: Look out! Flying food. Amy: Runaway pizzas! (Then Sonic sees the henchmen, with Arukenimon and Mummymon in their beast forms, floating towards them) Sonic: Loom what's headed this way now. Rouge: It's Loki's group's goons. Espio: Hang on! We're going to collide! (Then the henchmen bumped underneath the X-Tornado 2.0 and are stuck floating underneath it) Ripper: Ow. Rilla: That smarts. Knuckles: Enjoy it, Monkey Roo. That's the only kind of smarts you'll ever have in your life. Orbot: It's the Mobians and their allies! Koala: You wimps are about to get mashed. (They flew towards them, but our heroes dodged by turned the X-Tornado 2.0, making them float away) Komodo Brothers: Hey! Pinstripe: Come back here. Arukenimon: Where are you guys going now? (Cubot turned to us readers in confusion) Cubot: (Confused) You suppose it was something we said? (Our heroes continued flying around) Sonic: If this reverse-gravity gets any worse, the whole city will be a vacant lot. (Then the Mobiancom beeped and Tails answered, revealing Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups hanging on the transmitter tower of the Channel Six building for dear life) Elise: (On-screen) Guys, help! (At the Channel Six building....) Christopher: The Channel Six building is pulling away from its foundation! Tai: We're trapped on the roof. (On the X-Tornado 2.0....) Tails: Help is on the way, guys. Hang on. (At the Channel Six building....) Allison: Believe us. Chris: We have every intention. Biyomon: And you better hurry. (Then they heard a rumble) Spike: What's that? (Then the Channel Six building broke loose and started floating away) Snake: Doesssss that ansssswer your quessssstion, Ssssspike? Ember: We're lifting into the sky! (In the X-Tornado 2.0, our heroes hurried to the rescue upon arrival and the Mobiancoms were hung up) Tails: Quick, Sonic. Rouge: We've got to anchor down the building fast. Max: Prepare to launch grappling hook, Kayla. Kayla: Got it, Max! (She prepared her grappling hook) Kayla: Fire! (Then she shot her grappling hook on the shack's roof near the transmitter tower) Max: Good shot, Kayla. Sonic: (Giving a thumb's up) Piece of cake. (Then they flew the Channel Six building towards the ground) Shadow: Now let's find another building to anchor to, something.... Humongous. (Vector spotted the Empire State Building) Vector: How's that one? (They noticed) Amy: They don't get much more humongous than that. (Then they attacked the Channel Six Building to the spire of the Empire State Building, with the other end of the grappling hook rope after being tied down on Kayla's wrist and Sonic pulled his katana out) Sonic: Great. Now for the finishing touches. (He cuts the rope from Kayla's wrist and Tails tightened the rope on the spire) Tails: Hold her steady, Sonic. (Then the Channel Six Building was anchored) Charmy: Primo to the extremo, guys. Gatomon: You did it. (Our heroes checked on Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups) Shadow: You guys okay? Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups: (Relieved) We're fine. Matt: (Relieved) Thanks to you. Adagio: The girls and I would kiss you on the cheeks, if it weren't for this gravity. Ace: My sentiments exactly. Arturo: What's causing all this loco craziness? Tails: I think Silver, Omega, and I have come up with a theory. Silver: Look over there. (They see the wavelengths) Omega: Those energy rays pulsating up from the ground. Espio: You think the reverse gravity is coming from there? Tails: As Charmy would say; Exactamundo, dude. Charmy: So what do we do about it? Tails: See that stupendous satellite dish? (They noticed the satellite dish, giving them an idea. Later, our heroes, including Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups, attached the dish to the X-Tornado 2.0) Vector: Tails, next time you get a brainstorm, make it a small one. Elise and Tai's groups: Good luck, guys. (Hanging on top of the transmitter tower, Jamieson saw our heroes fly off with the dish) Jamieson: Come back with my satellite dish, you sewer-dwelling swamp rats! Big: Chill out, Mr. Jamieson. (Froggy croaks in agreement) Charmy: We're just borrowing it. Silver: Yeah, do you mind? Tails: We're only trying to save the Earth from total disaster. (At the wavelengths, our heroes carefully approached them in the X-Tornado 2.0) Sonic: The closer we get to the center of the reverse-gravity force, the harder it is for the X-Tornado 2.0 to fly. Tails: I'm not sure our motors can handle this. Christopher: We'll have to go in with just the plane. (Then after detaching the X-Tornado 2.0 from the blimp, our heroes approached the heart of the wavelengths) Flash Sentry: We're moving closer. Chris: The reverse gravity force is taking over. Tails: Knuckles, Tikal, and Charmy, aim the satellite dish at the reverse-gravity field. Charmy: What's the plan, man? Tails: There's no time to explain. Tikal: Tails is right. Knuckles: Just do it! (Then Knuckles, Charmy, and Tikal aimed the satellite dish on the heart of the wavelengths and Tails fired away with it) Silver: That's it. Pour it on. (Then the beam fired into the Gravity-Altering Device underground and it changed its power, causing everything floating in the air to return to their rightful spots) Sonic: It worked! Cosmo: Boy, it sure did. Charmy: How did we do it? Tails: Simple; We reversed the reverse-gravity. (In the Jotundrome, Uka-Uka's group is livid upon seeing the Gravity-Altering Device reversed on the big monitor screen) Uka-Uka: I knew we should have never let Loki's group handle this. Tropy: Now we'll do it our way. (He pulls a lever, changing the power. At the surface, the dish's beam suddenly changed) Shadow: Hey. What's happening now? Tails: Someone's cranked the power up full blast. (In the Jotundrome, Uka-Uka's group watched with evil satisfied smirks as they watched on the big monitor screen) Demidevimon: The only thing better than maximum power is super maximum power. (At the surface, Charmy, Knuckles, and Tikal are struggling to hold the dish in place) Knuckles: Hey, Tails, what happens when too much reverse-gravity hits too much reverse-gravity? Tails: You know, that's a good question, Knuckles.... (Down below, the Gravity-Altering Device started to shake violently. At the surface, our heroes noticed the dish reacting to it) Tails: And I think it's about to get answered. (Then the Gravity-Altering Device floated up into the air, passing our heroes. The force of it passing by nearly knocked Tikal off the X-Tornado 2.0, but Knuckles grabbed her by her left hand with his since his right hand is hanging onto the dish along with Charmy) Knuckles: Here, Tikal. Grab onto Tails' bo stick. (Getting it, Tikal lets Knuckles swing her to Tails' bo stick and she grabbed it) Tikal: (Sighs in relief) Thanks. (Then she got confused as Tails helped her into the plane) Tikal: Hey, how come I fell down instead of up? Silver: Looks like gravity is back to normal. (Then Knuckles and Charmy accidentally caused the dish to slip out of their hands) Charmy: Oops. (Then the dish crashed onto the ground, shattering) Knuckles: Uh-oh, not good. Christopher: Elise's group's boss is gonna be ticked off. Charmy: Know where can we get about eight tons of epoxy glue? (Elsewhere in the air, the henchmen are falling towards the ground) Rilla: Hey, what's going on? Ripper: First we're floating up and then we're falling down. Mummymon: Yeah. Komodo Joe: I wish gravity would make up its stupid mind. Moe: Help! (Our heroes see them fall) Ace: Looks like Loki's group's about to get a bunch of bundles from Heaven. Amy: You said it, Ace. (Down on the street, Loki's group are shocked at what they've seen and saw the henchmen falling towards them, much to their annoyance) Vanitas: (Annoyed) Father and I'll get them. (Then he and Myotismon flew up on Vanitas' Keyblade like a hoverboard and with Myotismon's Crimson Lightning, caught the henchmen and landed on the ground gracefully with them. Then Myotismon untied the henchmen from his Crimson Lightning by dispersing it) Moe: (Nervously) Hi, Bosses. Eggman: You nuclear-age numskulls! Hunter J: Where have you been? Ripper: Uh, here and there. (He giggles nervously and crazily) Loki: Blast it! Cortex: Those Mobians and their allies foiled us again. Eggman: (To our heroes in the air) You wretched furballs! (To himself) And I hate that hedgehog! (To the heroes in the air) You'll pay for this. Cubot: And bring cash. Orbot: We don't take plastic. Eggman: That's not what I meant on "Pay," dumbots! (Then Loki's group and their henchmen headed for their Modules as our heroes chased them in the air) Tikal: Uh-oh. Loki's group and their goons are getting away! (Then they prepared to attack upon landing and running after them) Vector: Freeze, sleazes! (But Loki's group and their henchmen got into their two Modules) Loki's group: Sayonara, you simpleton furballs. Charmy: Come back here, creeps. Knuckles: Let's tangle. (But Loki's group and their henchmen went back to the Jotundrome and the holes closed up, almost burning Charmy and Knuckles' feet with the lava turning into hard rocks) Blaze: You should be happy, fellas. Tails: Loki's group escaped, but at least we saved the city. Knuckles: (Sarcastically) Yeah. We're almost dancing in the streets due to the lava rocks. (Later in the sewer lair, our heroes, including Elise and Tai's groups, watched Tails working on repairs to the satellite dish) Cloud: Tails, how is the repair work on the satellite dish progressing so far? (Tails finished) Tails: All finished, Master, and it's as good as new. Cosmo: Tails, you're wonderful. Elise: The dish is repaired. Tai: And the city is saved. (Cosmo then kissed Tails on his left cheek, making him smile softly and rub his kissed cheek) Knuckles: What about us? Sonic: We had something to do with it, too, you know. Silver: I feel we're left out. (Feeling sorry, Amy, Tikal, Blaze, and Rouge then proceeded to kiss Sonic, Knuckles, Silver, and Shadow on their left cheeks, making them smile softly and rub their kissed cheeks as well) Shadow: Thanks. Sonic: That's better. (Then Charmy, Cream, and Cheese came in with pizza boxes) Charmy: Gangway, dudes. Cream: Hot pizzas coming through. Cheese: (Happily) Chao, chao. Sunset Shimmer: Are those for the victory celebration? Charmy: Yep! (Big then ate a slice) Aerith: Big, remember your diet when this victory celebration is over. Big: I will. And besides, I spent the entire day being lighter than air. And I'm glad I am no longer complaining about my weight. (Froggy croaks to Big, and he gives him a pepperoni slice) Shadow: (Happily scoffs) For that record, we'll be sure to not float away again for a while. (They chuckle a bit, and then enjoyed their meal) To be continued.... Ending song: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Theme Song Instrumental Version Category:Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fanmakes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Parodies Category:Season 3 Episodes